


Text Tone

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Texter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Angst, Texting, not much at all tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Dean: do u think toasters have feelings?Cas: Dean, it’s 3 in the morning, please go to sleep. We have class tomorrow.Dean: actually, it’s only 2:48Dean: and do you think they have feelings or nah?Cas: Nah. But you can’t prove a negative.(A fun, text fic with some fluff, some crack, and just a teaspoon of angst.)





	Text Tone

Dean: do u think toasters have feelings?

Cas: Dean, it’s 3 in the morning, please go to sleep. We have class tomorrow.

Dean: actually, it’s only 2:48

Dean: and do you think they have feelings or nah?

Cas: Nah. But you can’t prove a negative. 

\-----

Cas: Hey Dean, did you finish up the homework for Mr Singer yet?

Dean: lol no

Dean: im offended.. Tell me what part of my personality makes you assume I would have done his homework so I can change it immediately. :/

Cas: I mean I was going to help you out if you needed help, but clearly you appear to have everything under control. Enjoy your quickly spiraling grades and rejected college and job applications.

Dean: Cas, have I ever told you how much I love you? 

_ Read at 3:58 _

\-----

Dean: I can hear them fighting again

Cas: You want to come over? 

Dean: might stick it out, long as they don’t bring me or Sammy into it

Cas: Okay. 

Dean: On second thought, yeah, I’ll be over in ten. 

Cas: I’ll get the snacks.

\-----

Dean: heyyyy

Cas: Dean, what are you doing? We’re in the middle of class.

Dean: I got bored :(

Cas: Something boring to you about the Cold War?

Dean: …

Dean: Cas, everything about the Cold War is boring to me

Cas: But it’s a fascinating subjevt.

Dean: Was that………

Dean: …..a TYPO??

_ Read at 1:46 _

Dean: I didn’t realize that the great Castiel Novak made typos! 

Dean: Cas don’t ignore me, I can see you looking at your phone.

\-----

Dean: I’ve never been so insulted in my life

Cas: I’m sorry, why do you feel slighted?

Dean: Today, Gabe came up to me and was all like ‘alright lets talk, one ten to another’ like excuse u honey I’m an eleven

Cas: That meme is overused and you are most definitely not an eleven.

Dean: :(

Cas: Numbers can’t begin to describe how amazing you are. 

Dean: :)

\-----

Dean: Have you seen

Dean: the new

Dean: SOUR PATCH KIDS CEREAL

Cas: Ew.

Dean: Tastes so bad, but I can’t stop eating??

Cas: Dean, please, that’s disgusting. 

Dean: Pros: can no longer tell when my milk is spoiled

Cas: Dean no.

Dean: Cons: all my milk tastes spoiled

\-----

Cas: Dean omg help me.

Dean: Wth? 

Cas: Dean, I just need to see you. I’m kept up late at night just thinking about your voice, your body, everything. Every time I see your face I just want to kiss it. Please, I just need to be with you

Dean: Charlie, give Cas his phone back. 

Cas: ...fine. but how’d you know?

Dean: Because never once have I seen Cas use “omg”

Dean: also you forgot a period

Dean: Cas would never forget a period. Your nothing but a cheap imitation

Cas: *you’re

Dean: Cas! Charlie gave you the phone back

Cas: Indeed she has. I apologize, she took my phone while I was unaware, and whatever she said was either horribly embellished, or outright untrue. 

Dean: Sure… as usual

Cas: Yes... as usual.

\-----

Dean: Dude, how’d getting your wisdom teeth out go?

Cas: Humanity is but a blip in the existence of the space time continuum. 

Dean: your teeth, Cas, how are your teeth?

_ Read at 6:23 _

Cas: DEAN THEY:”RE GONE!

Cas: THEY TOOK THEM!

Cas: DEAN WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?

Dean: Omg no 

Cas: DEAN I’M PANICKING, HELP ME.

Dean: Cas, it’s okay. Chillax

Dean: remember? you needed to get them out anyway?

Cas: OH, SO THAT JUSTIFIES A STRANGER RIPPING OUT MY HEAD-BONES? 

Dean: …

Dean: point taken

\-----

Dean: heyyyy

Cas: What is up? 

Dean: guess who just got a B+ on their math test!

Cas: Oh my gosh, Dean, I’m so proud of you!

Dean: Naw lol it was Sammy hes devistated

Cas: Why are we friends. 

Dean: if you start to come over now you might get here in time to still see him cry

\-----

Cas: Waterfalls beyond // The rising sun, sparkling // Some tranquility

Dean: u good

Cas: I’ve been working on haikus lately, and this was one of my latest ones! I’m rather proud of it, do you find it to your liking?

Dean: well why didn’t you start with that

Dean: I love it! It’s really great, the way those words sound!

Dean: i like words and i especially like those words in that order

Cas: You’re being too nice to me. 

Dean: Do you have any others? 

_ Read at 8:27 _

Cas: Well… I have been working on one other one. 

Cas: Sparkling emerald // A kindred spirit whispers // Foolish to want him

Dean: nice!

Dean: i don’t get it, but it’s nice!

Cas: That’s kind of the point. Thank you, though. Your blind support in my work really makes me feel better about this whole writing thing. 

Dean: Of FUCKING course, you idiot

Dean: Im gonna give you so much blind support your head is gonna explode

Cas: :)

\-----

Cas: Hey, Dean.

Cas: Dean.

Cas: Dean. 

Cas: Dean. 

Dean: What 

Cas: What if  _ we _ were the burrito?

Dean: Cas, it’s literally 3 am I know you’re worried about midterms but plz go to bed

\-----

Dean: I canNOT BELIEVE HIM

Cas: Sorry? 

Dean: ok ok ok

Dean: So we’re at wrestling as per usual right

Dean: And im helping coach try to teach the newer freshmen, and this one little punk with an attitude bigger than the dick he claims to have starts yelling back at me off on the side of the ring about how mean I was and how he was clearly doing what he was told

Dean: And I wasn’t even being rude, he didnt respond when I yelled his name so obv I would call it again! >:(

Dean: sure, coach yelled at him, but still

Cas: You know you’re the better player, Dean, why are you so fired up?

Dean: cause that little shit has been nothing but a thorn in my side since the beginning of this year… I know wrestling isn’t exactly a team sport, and yet!!

Cas: You don’t need to prove you’re better than him Dean, everyone already knows it. And if he keeps this up, just tell Coach again, and he can address the situation properly. 

Dean: thanks

Dean: sorry, didn’t mean to get fired up

Cas: It is more than okay, Dean. I understand how frustrating something like this can be for you. 

\-----

Dean: Cas, are we legit doing this

Dean: *?

Cas: I don’t see any reason that we shouldn’t. Why? Does it bother you, Dean? 

Dean: no no of course not, i just don’t want you to feel awkward

Dean: prom is such a big deal and all, and idk if you wanted to go with a girl or whatever

Dean: and if you want to back off you’re good i understand, you made your point to your dad

Cas: I was the reason we are in this mess to begin with, Dean. I would be completely fine proceeding as normal. 

Dean: oh.

Dean: okay.

Dean: As long as you’re sure. 

Cas: I am sure. 

_ Read at 7:18 _

\-----

Dean: do you see it as a mess

Cas: Dean, what the hell? It’s three in the morning. 

Dean: I need to know

Dean: does it seem like a mess to you?

Dean: Cause I’m gonna be completely honest, this is the exact opposite of a mess to me

_ Read at 3:12 _

Dean: Cas? 

_ Read at 3:37 _

\-----

Cas: It’s not a mess to me either. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the dead with a Supernatural fic for the first time in a million years. I hope you all enjoyed it! :D


End file.
